


Who Wants to Fart on a Celebrity?

by Cosettelicious



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Farting, fartinggirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Samantha wins a game show and gets to fart on one of two famous actors. The one she chooses relaly gets to smellher flatulence.





	Who Wants to Fart on a Celebrity?

Robert Pattinson and Zac Efron were in shackles, in a dark warehouse, only lit by a couple lamps. A pile of cars separated them. Each of them was losing their sanity staring at the monster truck, Volvo, Jeep, and Corvette.

Zac just hoped that he wouldn’t be the one who had to endure the punishment.

Robert Pattinson wished for Zac to receive it.

Even though their advisor, Dove Cameron, had told them that the first to receive it would be the first to leave.

“I have a movie assignment in March,” Zac said one day. “You have to let me go.”

“You missed it,” Dove said, cheerily. “It’s April now.”

“Are you telling me I’ve been in here for SIX MONTHS?”

“Almost,” Dove said. “And you won’t be released till a girl comes through here and farts on you.”

“Well, maybe you could so I can leave, and try to still be in the movie?”

“They recast it with Sterling Knight.”

“What? That loser?”

“Excuse me,” Dove said, pinching him. “But you are the loser.”

Then she pressed her butt to his lips.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

“Oh gosh, that stinks of corn dogs!” she said, running to the other side and laughing giddily.

“Great, thanks for farting,” Zac said. “Now you can free me.”

“That’s not how this works,” Dove said, wagging a finger at him.

“You said when a girl farts on me.”

“Yes, but I’m not in the game show. I don’t count.”

“Then why don’t you participate and win, then come back and fart on me?”

She shook her head. ”Can’t. And even if I could, I’d probably pick Robert Pattinson to go on, out of spite.”

“You wench!” Zac yelled, as she ran from the warehouse, cackling.

The truth was, Dove happened to be the only girl Zac had seen in months, so he kind of enjoyed her taunts. Even her nasty fart wasn’t that bad. 

Meanwhile, in the studio…

A girl with long red hair was on a stage in the hot seat across from the host of the show, a man with gray hair who had to conceal his staring at her cleavage.

“So the final question for the jackpot of getting to fart on a celebrity is…”

The girl drummed her fingers against the baseboard in front of her, waiting for the question to be revealed.

Finally it popped up,and the elderly gentleman read it out.

“In the Twilight series, what kind of car does the vampire Edward Cullen driven? A) Ford Escalade B) Fiat Spider, C) Volvo, or D) Monster truck.”

“Geez,” the redhead says. ”I’m not familiar with Twilight. I’ll have to take a wild guess.”

“Remember, if you miss this question, you’ll find yourself in the dressing room of Dove Cameron, and you may be there for a week,” the septuagenarian said.

“Well, I doubt a teenager would try to pick up chicks in a monster truck,” she said. “So I’ll rule that out. But I’m not sure about the others.”

“Remember, you still have the one lifeline. Fifty-fity.”

The redhead stares at the question for a few seconds. “Well, this is the last question, right? It won’t hurt to use the lifeline?”

“There’s no more questions after this,” the gentleman assured her.

“I’ll use the lifeline then.”

The host looked off at the camera and said, “Computer, randomly take away two of the answers, leaving one incorrect one, along with the actual answer.”

Both Monster truck and Ford Escalade disappeared.

“That help any?” the host asked.

The redhead frowned. “I was hoping it’d make it easier, but I could see a guy driving around in a Spider, thinking it’s cool. However, he might also use the Volvo to convince girls he cares about the environment.”

“You have one guess,” the host said. “Though had they been around, I definitely would’ve chosen a Spider as a teen.”

Though she didn’t know it, the host was hoping she’d pick the wrong answer, so she’d wind up as Dove Cameron’s fart slave for a week. The host would get to watch it on videotape…

Unfortunately he didn’t have that luxury with the warehouse thing, if the girl won. He was a bit upset that she had breezed through the questions without wasting her lifelines as many girls before her had done. She only used them when she really had trouble. Once he had tried to goad her into using the 50/50, but she had gone with her gut and gotten the question right.

Of course, the host had seen many girls experience Dove’s fart, trapped in her dressing room. But he particularly wanted to watch this girl suffer, smelling the gas from that blond hottie. After all in the blond versus ginger war, the host favored the former.

“I’m going to go with C)Volvo,” the redhead said.

“Are you sure? Is that your final answer?”

She nodded. The host was disgruntled, as he pulled the lever.

The answer “C) Volvo” blinked green. 

The redhead looked surprised. “Does this mean I get to choose a celebrity to fart on?”

“One of two guys, yes. Robert Pattinson or Zac Efron.”

Both of the actors faces appeared on screen.

“Well, since we were talking about Twilight, it seems only right that I fart on Robert Pattinson…” the girl said.

“Excellent choice,” the host said.

“But I’d rather go on—“

However, she was drowned out as the crowds roared at hearing she won rose to deafening levels, and confetti and balloons rained down on her.

The next morning, there was a knock on her hotel room. She opened the door to see Dove Cameron standing there.

“Hey, nice C cup,” Dove said.

“Uh, thanks I guess,” the girl said.

“So you’re going to fart on Robert?”

“Actually, about that—“ the redhead started to say, but Dove pulled her out the door, then into the elevator, and in few moments they were cruising along in a limousine.

“Don’t worry about needing food to serve as fuel to fart, there’s a whole feast on Robert’s side,” Dove was saying.

“But I want to fart on Zac Efron!” the redhead finally burst out.

“You said Robert Pattinson on the show,” Dove said. Her mood was changing from excitement to sullenness.

She searched through her phone, then found the clip, and showed the ginger.

“I know I said that but I’m a big fan of High school musical and having the male main lead of that under my butt sounds super hot.”

“We’d have to move alt he food over to Zac’s side,” Dove said. “Which is a lot of work.”

“I can work on it. I don’t mind.”

“But once you finish farting on him, I’ll be forced to let Zac go, and I don’t’ want…” Dove said, fighting back tears.

Then the redhead whispered in her ar. “Don’t worry, I have a way to make Zac your personal slave forever.”

Dove whispered back. “How?”

“It’s a secret. But you’re going to have to trust me.”

Dove looked in her eyes and decided she had to be telling the truth. Besides, if she wasn’t, Dove would make her a permanent butt slave.

They arrived at the warehouse, and Dove, the redhead, plus the valet all started moving the food form one side of the warehouse to the other.

Plates of turkey and dressing, bowls of chicken and dumplings, banana splits kept in a tiny freezer, ham sandwiches, squash.

“I’ll never eat all this,” the redhead said.

“Yeah, you will,” Dove said. “The air in the warehouse makes girls hungry.,”

“What’s going on?’ Robert Pattinson asked, rattling his chains.

“Turns out Samantha didn’t want to fart on you,” Dove said, waving her butt in front of his face, tauntingly. “She’s farting on Zac instead.”

“That’s not fair,” Robert said. “That means I’ll be trapped here for longer, doesn’t it?”

“You got it.”

“I demand to talk to my lawyer,” the actor said.

“Your ‘lawyer’ is here,”D;ove said, patting her rear. She shoved it in Robert’s face.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

It stank so much that Dove hurried out with the plate of corndogs hse was carrying.

“Well gotta go,” Dove said, placing the last of the food down on the ground before the redhead on Zac’s side. “Enjoy your farting time, Samantha.”

Then she left Samantha alone with the chained up guy who had played Troy in High School Musical.

“This is going to be fun,” the redhead said. “She waved her arm around. ”But I don’t know about all this food.”

She moved slyly in Zac’s direction, waving her posterior around in a twerking fashion.

“Wait, I need to know your name first,” Zac said.

“It’s Samantha,” she said.

She scooted nearer to him, then snatched up a corn dog, taking a bite into it.

“Okay, next question. Didn’t you pick Robert over there as the guy you’d fart on? Why are you over here?”

“It was a misunderstanding,” Samantha said, taking another bite of corn dog. “I really wanted you. And besides, don’t you want to get out of here?”

“Um, yes. But uh, if you’re a fan of High School Musical, you won’t go rough on me, would you?”

“I do love those movies,” Samantha said. Then she spotted a tube of mustard which she had missed before. She squirted it out on a plate, and dipped the corn dog in.

“Then why not force Robert Pattinson to smell your gas? Since my work delights you.”

Samantha stares at him, then laughs. “Oh, I get it. You prefer blondes over redheads. I know all about the light hair versus ginger war. I bet Dove Cameron makes you so happy.”

“That’s not it,” Zac started to say, but Samantha wasn’t listening.

“And if you think redheads have stinkier farts than blondes, you are correct,” she said. “And now it’s time for you to find out.”

Then she sat on his face and pushed it back, straining his neck, shoving Zac’s forehead against the wall.  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

At first he thought it wasn’t too bad. But then he began gagging.

Breakfast foods snaked their way up his nostrils in the form of Samantha’s gas, from waffles with syrup to hashbrowns.

And yes, he could smell the syrup in there, which was the worst part. The waffles were bad enough but then there was the schlurp and the smell of maple, which mixed with gas is horrifying.

Her butt pressed down harder on his nose.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Horrible bacon smells swamped him. The worst part was he could tell whether it was turkey bacon or traditional pork. 

And her farts didn’t stop. She would move her butt around to fart in his eyes directly, which was super gross. Or against his ears. Or on his neck.

All the while, she ate corn dogs or a ham sandwich or bit into chocolate chip cookies.

There were also tons of milkshakes on a table. Samantha thought about how they had to set all the beverages on the floor, then carry the table over, before bringing the milkshakes two glasses at a time.

Their purpose of course was to cause her to digest the food faster, and fart it out not too long after eating.

It was when the corn dog farts started coming that Zac really became sickened by her gas.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddddddddddddddddddddd

That last one was wet, and she squirted it in his eye. She had removed her panties a few minutes before, her bare ass claimed him as though he were a pillow, or maybe you could say his face was a pair of panties in of itself, where her anus could freely emit sulfur and foul smells.

He couldn’t open either of his eyes for awhile even though only one had been squirted in. Why had he let himself get caught? He should’ve been at an film afterparty by now, the movie he was signed up for should definitely be in the wrapping up stages.

Well they would still need to add special effects and music and scene placements and all that jazz of course.

But HIS part in the film would’ve been culminated at this point.

But now it would star bleedin’ Sterling Knight.

As if to put a thorn in his side, Samantha released a ham sandwich fart right up his nostrils.

Gggggggggggggggggggghhhttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

And then she asked the question that made him scowl, which caused him to gag even more than the gas alone had.

“Did you hear about the new movie Sterling Knight will be in? It’s going to be amazing!”

She didn’t wait for an answer, but tapped his chin. He finally got his eyes open.

“Open your mouth; it’s time for some real fun.”

Zac didn’t do what she said.

“Hey dummy, open your mouth.”

He looked hurt. “You like my work. Why would you call me that?”

“Sorry, I’m new to this,” Samantha said. “The word I should’ve used its loser.”

“I’m not a loser!” Zac shouted, really furious now.

And that’s when Samantha took a Sandal off her foot and stuck it in his mouth to keep it open.

“I’m lucky my feet are small,” she said. 

Zac tried to close his mouth, but then Samantha dropped her panties down in it.

“You like chewing on redhead panties don’t you? Good, because I need someone to get them nice and clean.”

He couldn’t believe it. Him, who had been in a major Disney Channel movie, which had spawned two sequels! Him who made millions of dollars a year.

He shouldn’t have a girl’s sweat filled sandal in his mouth, or her fart-stained panties.

Samantha settled on his jaw. “Oh, you look so cute like that! I love a man in distress.”

“Oh, my butt is hurting,” she said, scooting over his mouth as though he were a toilet. “You’re not going to like this, oh…”

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The chocolate chip cookie farts were like missles crushing and exploding in Zac’s mouth. 

“Oops, I forgot to create a crater for the farts to go down your throat,” Samantha said. She reached in his mouth and pushed the panties down against his tongue.

“There, now you can breathe them freely! Don’t worry, stinkier ones are on the way!”

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

She wasn’t kidding. The foul-smelling blasts swarmed around in his open mouth, and he couldn’t even use his tongue as a mat to block their nasty odors, or diminish it a little bit.

Samantha went over to fill her plate with vegetables, assured that Zac could not move with the shackles binding him. She also brought over three glasses of milkshakes. 

“My vegetable farts are worse than my meat ones,” she said. “So don’t worry, it’s going to be a real party in your mouth soon.”

She stuffed mashed potatoes, squash, green beans, onions, bell peppers, and jalapenos in her mouth. Sometimes all of this at once, mixing them together in the mountain of potatoes.

“It’s really going to suck for you in a second, slave. You’re going to really regret that you ever got caught.”

As if he didn’t regret that already.

Samantha downed the milkshakes, two and a half pretty quickly.

And then as though Zac’s mouth was a rainforest, and Samantha’s ass the precious clouds which would gift it with the voluminous water it needed to thrive, a floodgate of flatulence commenced.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She hadn’t been kidding. Zac felt as though a tidal wave of horrid smells were thumping around in his mouth, exploding like tiny bombs, making his teeth rattle, causing his gagging need to elevate. 

Zac had seen some of the girls who hadn’t made it through the game show. Many of them were nicer, though some of them really hated losing in any way.

Based on her actions, Zac was convinced that had Samantha lost, and been required to kiss Dove’s butt by the rules of Who Wants of Fart on a Celebrity?, she would’ve talked Dove into kissing her butt instead.

He struggled against his chains, hoping he could break free and run away. Smanatha’s veggie farts were too much for him. He wished he could die, right that instant.

Screw the movie, or any movie. He wished he could just pay her so he could leave.

And then Samantha made an announcement. “You know, even after that, I’m so hungry I think I could eat all the food here! And then my farts will smell even worse!”

And she did exactly that, eating corn dog after corn dog, putting bacon and squash on a ham sandwich and biting into it, then downing a milkshake, and saying, ”Wet farts incoming! “

She plopped down, band started to lean forward. But then she stood up again.

“Wait, no protection. You really need to suffer.”

She then taped the sandal to his teeth so he couldn’t bend his mouth and cause the sandal to shoot out, and then removed the panties.

Then she sat atop him, claiming his face as the most comfortable seat she had ever encountered…

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The ham sandwich farts now smelled ten times as bad as they had before. He began choking. 

When she leapt off to try something new with vegetables…i.e. biting off the top of a corn dog and stuffing it with jalapenos and squash, then chomping down, Zac finally decided to ask.

“I’ll pay you $2 million if you let me go right now,” he said.

“Two million to not fart on a boy? Especially an extremly famous boy? No thanks.”

She sat down on his mouth again, and buoyed by the strawberry milkshake, farted without cessation. For twenty minutes.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppchchchcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

His gagging began to take hold of him, and his jaw was hurting so bad form being forced to remain open all this time.

Also he hated having a sandal taped to his teeth. The shoe wasn’t the problem so much as the Scotch tape, but eh, this was humiliating, and his nose was in pain…

“Four million,” he said, when she went to gather more food. “Four million for my freedom.”

“No thanks,” Samantha said, smearing mashed potatoes on a popsicle, then sprinkling it with gravy.

“Oh, this will really taste bad coming out my anus,” she said, downing a vanilla milkshake.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Zac never knew that sweets and veggies mixed together coming out of a girl’s anus could smell really bad.

Not that he’d ever had a reason o consider this before.

“I’ll give you eight million to go fart on Robert instead!” he said.

“As great as that sounds,” Samantha said. “I don’t know his work at all. So it’d be pointless.” 

“He was in a Harry Potter movie.”

“If he was Rupert Grint or Daniel Radcliffe, I’d fart on him in a heartbeat. But he was only in one movie. And how many lines did he have? Like four.”

“Um, maybe something like that,” Zac admitted.

“You sang songs in your movie. And I know you. So I am farting on you, loser.”

“But you’re a fan of my work,” he protested.

“Yes, which is exactly why I MUST fart on you.”

She made more food combinations, and each came out worse than the last.

“Say, think if I eat a whole turkey, it’ll come out really nasty?” she asked.

“NO, it’ll smell wonderful!” Zac said, in a futile attempt to dissuade her from the attempt.

“They say that a butterscotch milkshake will make you so hungry you’ll feel as if you haven’t eaten in two weeks,” she remarked. “I wonder if it’s true.”

“Itr’s a lie!” Zac said. “There’s nothing which will make you so hungry you’ll eat a whole turkey.”

Samantha didn’t listen, tossing her mane of crimson hair behind her as she slurped up the milkshake of a plain golden color.

And then her stomach rumbled as if completely empty. 

She made her way toward the platter of turkey, and started munching.

“Oh, I’m so ravenous!” she said.

It was a full hour before she finished off the entire plate. All that remained were a pile of bones.

She patted her stomach. 

“Such a good meal,” she said. “But now it’s time to let it out as gas.”

Zac’s jaw really hurt from the two hours he had had his mouth open.

“Uou must be hungry, like I was awhile ago,” Samantha said. “Don’t worry, I have a solution.”

She ripped open a bag of Skittles, and dumped as much of it in her anus as would fit. 

Squeezing her buttcheeks together, she sat down on his mouth.

“Prepare to taste the rainbow,” she said. “Hint, it tastes like flatulence. Specifically, turkey farts.”

Ffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Skittles bounced to the back of his throat, then rolled down his esophagus. He didn’t get a chance to chew them,and it hurt.

Gggggggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

More of the brightly colored fruit candy with a distinct taste rained down his mouth, and they pounded against his esophagus as they rolled down to splash into the stomach acid awaiting their arrival.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssrppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As if the candy soaked with gas pinging against his throat weren’t bad enough, and the fact that he didn’t even really get to taste the fruit flavor of the skittles much, except when they gave his tongue a tap, no…the worst part were Samantha’s turkey farts, slicing into his mouth like swords, filling his entire face with stink like how helium is used to fill up a balloon.

When her anus had emptied of Skittles, she stuck three Starburst in her butt.

“Red, yellow, and blue, the primary colors!” she announced.

Then she sat over his mouth again.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppp

The fruit chews fell to his throat, but they were worse than Skittles because they were big squares and Zac was in no position to chew them.

He could use his tongue to getone to his teeth, which he did. But since he couldn’t clamp his upper teeth down, there was no way to perform the action of mastication that was required to feel comfortable.

And the fruit chews were stuck there, as Samantha’ filled her anus with three more.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllllll

As if it wasn’t already painful having his mouth open with no cessation. But six fruit six Starburst down there…it really was awful….

“Oh, looks like you need a drink to get those down,” Samantha remarked. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a solution.”

She took three corn dog sticks and removed the sandal at last, ripping the tape off of it. Zac felt relieved for a few seconds, but then realized Samantha was using three corn dog sticks to keep his mouth open.

“I can’t get my sandal all dirty,” she said.

Then she let her vagina tickle his teeth, as a trickle of urine dropped out.

It left a spot on a single Starburst.

“That’s not enough,” Samantha pined. “Let’s have a downpour.”

And then she started peeing like crazy. All down the toilet that was his throat. 

The good news was the fruit chews slid down his throat easily, due to the flood.

The bad thing was his mouth was now filled with a gross, nasty smelling liquid, which was worse to taste.

“Good thing I had so many milkshakes, huh?” Samantha asked, as it kept coming down, rivers and lakes, until finally it trickled down to a smaller waterfall, forty-five minutes or thereabouts after she began.

“Well, that was fun. Back to farting,” Samantha said.

She grinded her butt over the top part of his face, before bringing it down to settle over his open mouth again.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzggggggggggggggggggggbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

It took her another hour to be emptied of gas. Then she looked around.

“Goodness, I ate all the food. Other than the candy, but that’s for you,” she said.

Just then Dove called. “How’s it going?”

“Just ran out of food, but other than that really good.”

“I’ll bring you a refill,” Dove said.

Two hours later, she was back with so much more food. And over the courseof the next three days, Zac suffered at Samantha’s gas.

She did let him close his mouth when sleeping, though. Which was a relief. Except that she only allowed him to sleep for six hours. Then she woke him up and forced him to open his mouth for awhile.

Eating lots and farting it out, while forcing him to eat candy spinning out of her ass, this cycle continued for three days straight.

Samantha’s farts didn’t get any easier to inhale. In fact,they got worse, the more Zac had to endure them.

And then came the final hour.

“Time’s almost up with me farting on you,” Samantha pouted. “Better make it worthwhile.”

“My freedom is close at hand,” Zac said, happily.

“Yeah, yeah,” Samatha said, pushing her bare ass against his chin and rubbing it like a cat sliding up to a human.

She hadn’t showered in days, so her butt was really dirty.

Then she ate a pyramid of ham sandwiches, now littered with heaps of vegetables, before drinking seven milkshakes in a row.

“The next sixty minutes are going to really suck for you, slave,” she said.

She then sat on his upper face, peering down into his open mouth, propped by the popsicle sticks.

“Hmmm, I should feed you some ice cream while I fart,” she said, jumping off. “Do you want Rocky Road or Cookies and Cream?”

“Not Rocky Road please,”he said.”Can’t stand that.”

“Okay, that’s the winner,” she said, bringing over the brown cartoon. It was one of the single serving Blue Bell ones.

Then she sat on his face and dropped the ice cream down his mouth with a spoon. 

A couple of spoonfuls at first. Then she looked.

“Hmm, it can’t be bad enough yet.”

This time she dipped the spoon in the ice cream bowl ones more, then as Zac’s eyes grew big as boulders, he watched while she inserted the metal spoon in her anus.

Then she settled it down on his nose. The cold silverware was super unpleasant compared other warm posterior.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

“Ah, that’s better,” she said, while his tongue clicked and the nasty ice cream coursed down his esophagus.

She slipped off and pulled the spoon out of her anus, holding it over his mouth tauntingly.

“Hey, you are not letting ham sandwich fart-drenched of my least favorite ice cream flavor go in my mouth!”

“Yes I am.”

“I’ll pay you $900,000 to spare me!”

“You’re in no position to negotiate, slave,” she said.

And she slid the disgusting flavored ice cream off into his mouth.

The fact that they had her fart on it was the worst part. Zac wanted to vomit, but he had very little food over the last three days, and could not.

“Wait, that’s too soft,” Samantha said. “Let’s really make you understnad what a girl farting on ice crema means.”

And then she set both of her sandals over his mouth, verticalwise, and then put the cartoon of ice cream on top of them, then sat on that.

Ppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

“Ah, that’s much better,” she said, patting her belly. “Now its time to really feed you,” she said, bouncing backward off the carton and slamming down hard onto his face with her butt. Which caused him to shriek in pain, though his nostrils were in for much bigger punishment.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

“Oh, that really reeks,” she said. “But now for the fun part.”

As Zac gagged horrendously, Samantha pushed her sandals off his mouth, dropping them on the floor.

“Who needs a spoon?” she asked, flinging it away.

Then she dipped her toes backward in the ice cream, her unwashed toes for at least three days, and dropped the ice cream in his mouth, that awful Rocky Road flavor he despised.

Then she taped the carton to his chin and began feeding him ice cream with her toes, alternating the foot, bit by bit, till it had emptied.

“And now that you’ve had your least favorite ice cream for lunch,” Samantha said, “It’s time for thirty minutes of straight farting.”

She ripped the corn dog sticks holding his mouth open out hard, yanking the tape out, and shutting his mouth roughly as though it were a drawer that didn’t have whatever she was hoping to find in it, and she were furious.

She rested atop his face, grinding back and forth. 

Pppppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was a terrible half hour. Zac could barely think of how he had been an immense celebrity. Six months of never seeing anything outside this warehouse. Staring at cars. Occasional conversation with Dove Cameron.

And then three days of being farted on by this redhead. And a really torturous redhead at that.

He was losing his sense of self. The person who had gotten a contract to be in a movie several months before, that had to be someone else…like a dream.

Zac had no way of knowing his lfie ws about to get much more unbearable.

There was a knock on the door, and Dove entered.

“Looks like you made quite the slave of him,” she remarked, surveying the scene while Samantha slipped on the sandals.

“Yep,” she said.

“So how are you going to make it so I get him as a personal slave?” Dove asked. This question had been bugging her for three days, she could barely contain her excitement.

“Simple,” Samantha said. “We’re going to shrink him.”

And she pulled a device that looked like a calculator from her purse, pressing ti to Zac’s chest.

“Um, you’re joking, right?” Dove asked.

Samantha shook her head, her lovely long red hair waving. “It really works.”

She tapped some buttons, and then Zac’s arms started going down in size, as well as his face, and legs, and torso.

Soon he was super small. And only has a minute to think about, at which point he decided to run off and hide, once he realized that this was real.

But it was too late. Samantha cupped her hands around him, and lifted him up.

“I’ve got to fart a little bit more,” she said to Dove.”Mind if I stick his face in my anus for a min?”

“Not at all,” Dove said in awe, and Samantha did just that.

An overwhelming stench greeted Zac’s torso and head as he slipped into her anus. Her unwashed butt a mountain he was stuck in.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He had to cover his ears, and even once he had done so, it sounded like thunder, spelling doom for him and bringing with it heaps of a horrific odor.

Five minutes went by before he was finally pulled out, and handed over to Dove.

“Finally,” she said, smiling down at him. “Zac Efron, my own personal fart slave.”

“Hey,the rules of the show don’t allow this!” Zac said, as a means of convincing her to not do what she was about to.

“The host will allow it,” Dove said. “But I’ve been eating a lot of different types of cheeses. And my cheese farts are really nasty. And you’ll be forced to suffer through them all.”

Then she shoved him down into her panties, which were glow in the dark on purpose so he could see her giant butt looming over him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

…went Dove’s posterior, making even Ssmantha shrink back. And she ws full sized, while Zac had to suffer here in this gagfest.

“Provologne was the first cheese I ate,” Dove informed the redhead. “Really stinky, huh?”

“Um, yeah, I guess,” said the first winner of the show in ages.

And then Dove lifted the calculator device, and before Samantha knew what was happening, Dove attached it to her chest, and then the beautiful ginger shrunk down

Ssmantha was quick thinking and began running, jumping into her own purse to hide.

Dove peered into the red bag, smiling.

“Thanks for helping me capture him, and for bringing your own tape!” she called, tickling Ssmantha. “And I hope you like cheese farts, because you’ll be smelling them for days!”

Then she taped Samantha’s purse to her butt, trapping the tiny girl within. 

“Only place for a loser, not even worthy of being up close and personal with my buttocks,” Dove said. “Neither is Zac, but eh, can’t be picky. Now time for the farting session to begin.”

She had Watson, the limo driver, bring in tons of cheeses, and then, twerking while live streaming, Dove Cameron farted on Zac directly, and Samantha was so close to her butt and trapped within the purse,that her world was also filled with Dove’s flatulence.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggfffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbb

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

People watching Dove twerk wished they were in her panties, or in the purse, smelling her fart. They had no clue that it smelled much worse than they imagined, as if being dipped in a sewer.

Robert Pattinson, on the other side of the warehouse, had the misfortune to catch tiny whiffs of Smantha’s fart during the three days.

But with Dove’s, it was different. The entire building filled with her cheese farts before long. Robert felt himself going in and out of consciousness. At least he remembered himself though. For Zac and Samantha, they were starting to forget who they were.

But Robert had one very huge disadvantage which the other two didn’t lack.

He could never feel Dove’s warm body, only smell her fart. He could never see her twerk, like the people watching on the Internet.

The cars which concealed her from view had dirty windows. And so even though he suspected it had to be her, he had no absolute proof.

Eventually, Dove moved to another location, and a new boy was brought in to be shackled up on Zac’s side, while Robert also remained a slave.

Dove didn’t come back to feed them, she was replaced by another girl.Bella Thorne.

Meanwhile, Dove had ceased the cheese farts and was moving on to other stuff, to release grosser, more irritating flatulence. Her hope was that both of her prisoners would suffer more and more as time pased.

But especially Zac. If some days, during the six months, when Dove pictured the future when Zac would be free after a girl farted on him, she broke down in tears, for she couldn’t stand that thought.

Then Samantha had brought the solution that made her joyous, shrink him down, and voila! He was Dove’s private fart slave.

And of course she had to repay Samantha’s favor by forcing her to smell it too. It was only fair.

Life was blissful for her now, and she never ran out of ideas to make the situation for her miserable panties and purse lodgers more miserable.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

And somehow, corn dog farts were her default. Whether they had jalapenos in the bread, or not, there was something super hot about releasing them on tiny people. And there was absolutely nothing Zac could do about it, not even with an immense bank account.

He sometimes offered Dove money, when she brought him out and grinned down at the helpless boy.

She always laughed in his face. “Set you free and no longer have a famous actor to smell my gas? Are you crazy?”

Then she would drop him back in, and increase the torment tenfold.


End file.
